Split
CIUv2: Splitting & Merging Large Files The following documentation is only needed for CIUv2 v2.0.4.0 Beta 5. Sometimes when you make a game conversion, you may run into a game that have some very large files that are too big (5GB+ usually) and do not compress much, few examples for such games are Far Cry 4, Watch_Dogs & Assassin's Creen Unity. When such occasion arises you can split these large files and have the setup merge them back during installation, this way the files can fit on a DVD5/DVD9 discs, yes, there's a way to do so. CIUv2 v2.0.4.0 Beta 5 includes a file called additional_commands.iss created by BAMsE and in conjunction with REV0's splitter.exe software it allows us to achieve what we want. Splitter.exe is available to download in this wiki's Useful/Required Tools page, To Split Files: # First: Download Splitter.exe by BAMsE. # Run splitter.exe, browse to your game folder and select the file that needs to be split: # Choose what size to split the file to and wait for the splitting process to finish. # Repeat for each additional file you need to split. I chose that file when I got the file chooser window, once done I got the screen you can see i figure 2, in most cases options 3 (1GB) or 4 (512MB) will suffice but please note that the bigger the file is the bigger the split size should be, if the file was for example 15GB than choosing 1GB will not suffice, better go with 2GB or 4GB, the reason for that is that the merging process during setup does not support merging more than 15 files. Once the desired size is chosen, the splitting process begins, once done the window will close automatically. Now, when creating you conversion compression you just compress the split file and ignore the original full sized file, at the end of the installation the setup will perform the merging process. Merging Split Files: To allow your Setup.exe file to perform the merge process of the split files at the end of the installation you will have to edit the additional_commands.iss file. To do so, open the file with Inno Setup (you can use any text editor as well, but inno setup is preferable). Once the file is open you will be seeing this: // This file adds an additional commands to reconstruct vpatched or splitted files. // To set amount of steps for progressbar: Wizardform.ProgressGauge.Max:=4; // To restore vpatched file: PatchFile('PatchFile', 'MatrixFile', 'DestFile'); // To restore splitted file: MergeFile('SplittedFile'); Wizardform.ProgressGauge.Max:=1; MergeFile('{app}\data_win64\worlds\windy_city\windy_city.dat'); For each file you have split you must have a separate line starting with MergeFile like the one in the example above. Within the brackets you type the path to the file, this always begins with the {app} constant and followed by the path to the original pre-split file. I short, if you are merging 2 files you will have something like this: Wizardform.ProgressGauge.Max:=2; MergeFile('{app}\path to file\original filename.extension'); MergeFile('{app}\path to file\original filename.extension'); Please notice the number at the Wizardform.ProgressGauge.Max line, this number specifies the amount of files to merge so if you split 2 files it will be 2, if you split 3 files 3 and so on. Once you're done editing the file, save & close it, compile the Setup.exe file using InstallerScript.iss as normal, your installation will now merge the split files at the end. Good Luck!